Sorrow for a Machine
by Craze O Matic
Summary: Yeah, turned out pretty good. Just wait for the continuation to come out. New Friends, New Foe. R&R please.
1. The begining

Disclaimer:I don't own anything in this fic, especially Amy and E-102 Gamma. They are all copyright to Sega. Please don't hurt me... _______________________________________________________________________ ~What if Amy had returned to the Egg Carrier and witnissed the final battle between E-102 Gamma and E-101 Beta? Well, heres my imagination at work, and it probably gonna be really short. But oh wel.l~  
  
*Sorrow For A Machine*  
  
*Gamma walks out onto the deck of the Egg Carrier, having just destroyed E- 105 Zeta. He stops and gathers information*  
  
Gamma: "Remaining E-series bretheren: E-101 Beta..........*Images flash through his memory like in the game* and E-102 Gamma....."  
  
*Amy hops off of Tails' Tornado 2 while he heads back, she runs up to the edge of the platform and looks over the area, spotting Gamma*  
  
Amy:"He's still here! My robot friend is still here!"  
  
*Beta flies over head and lands in the battle area and Gamma follows*  
  
Gamma: "E-101 Beta location found. Proceeding with rescue procedure...."  
  
*Gamma reaches the battle arena and Amy continues watching*  
  
Amy: "What could he be up to? Is he attempting to fight that black robot?"  
  
Beta: "I see you have arrived....brother..."  
  
Gamma: "I have come to rescue you from Dr. Robotnik's control...."  
  
Beta: "Go ahead and try it..."  
  
* Gamma tracks Beta until he can use his lock on... Eventually catching him at a still moment he fires. Beta uses a speed mechanism and dodges the laser blast.Beta then launches into the air, firing his lasers as Gamma runs around the huge circle dodging effectivly. After about five shots Beta lands and fires the homing projectiles which game counters with his lockon. Afte destroying a couple of rounds of the homing projectiles Gamma stands looking triumphant for a robot. Beta charges up and flies towards Gamma missing him and stalling, Gamma then takes this time to use his lock on and fires at Beta's back side.... They both repeat this process a few time before Beta is finally down...*  
  
Amy: "YEAH! He did it! He really did it!"  
  
*Gamma slowly walks towards his downed brother, examining him... Beta then suddenly attacks by turning on his side and firing lasers from both of his hands, making a direct close range hit on Gamma and knocking him back a few meters... Gamma tries to stand but finds it useless from an internal injury causes by the blast. A few moments later Beta's body explodes and Gamma just watches. Images of his other bretheren flash through his memory once again as he tries to walk away. But only gets a few more meters before falling. The little birdy from Beta watches closely and begins to fly off as Gamma begins to self destruct.*  
  
*After the small bird gets off aways, turing and watching the explosion as Amy runs down after the blast searching for any remains of her robot pal, crying all the while. She only finds bits and peaces of the robot and a small redish pink bird. Identicle to the one that came from Beta and the one she'd saved... She smiles slightly stroking the little birds head, realising that her friend had actually been the robot, but the bird inside. After a few minutes the little bird begins to move, getting up quickly and looking up at Amy. The little bird gives her a smile(If thats possible) and flies off, joining the one from Beta in the sky above. Amy watches as they fly off into the sky and turns to look down at the remains of the robot. She rummages around through the head section, finding a removing the memory chip, and placing it in a pocket before calling for Tails on a communication watch he'd given her to use. Tails eventually arrives and Amy hops into the plane as they fly off back towards the Mystic Ruins, the memory chip of Gamma still stored in Amy's pocket.* _______________________________________________________________________ Ok so there wasn't as much sorrow as I had intended there to be. I just beat E-102 Gamma's story on DX earlier today. And I felt kinda sorry for him. Then I remember that Amy had befriended Gamma and got to thinking, what if she'd witnissed the last battle. And this was the product. I may add a second chapter, showing what happens after they get back. But only if i get atleast one reply. Until then it stays the same. So R&R, tell me what you like, tell me what you hated, tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter, or tell me what you think SHOULD happen in the next chapter. Doesn't matter which just tell me.^_^' 


	2. A new alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! EVERYTHING IN THIS FIC (as far as characters and some other things) BELONGS TO SEGA! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! Go read a book or something! O.O' Book? THE HORROR!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
*After flying from the now floating Egg Carrier and just a few minutes from Tails' work shop Amy taps on his shoulder, causing him to turn his head of course*  
  
"Whats up Amy?" He asked  
  
"Nothing. But....I was wondering.... Do you think you would be able to build a high performance robot and storing a memory chip from another into it?" She replied, a little confused by what she'd just asked the young fox.  
  
"Sure, I've been doing that kind of thing since I was three. Thats just as easy as sniffing coffee beans for me." Tails replied in an over confident yet casual voice.  
  
*They road in silence after that for the last few minutes until the touched down on the runway to Tails' workshop. After parking the plane and walking outside the front door, Amy handed E-102's memory chip to Tails and turned to head back to station square. Not looking as sad as she had been when they left the Egg Carrier. Tails stood there, studying the memory chip and wiping of a bit of pocket lint that had made it way onto it and turned to go inside and begin rebuilding Amy's old friend.*  
  
"The chips a little damaged, looks like some minor burns here and there but it should still work." He said, talking to no one inparticular.  
  
*Late that night Tails was still working away, amazingly he'd been able to get about 70% of the body for the new robot built and was now working on repairing the memory chip Amy had given him. He discovered the memories of Amy and a lot of other robots, as well as Eggman. He watched on a monitor at what the robot had obviously done through out its little lifetime. Afterwards he thought it would be better if he removed the offensive programs in the chip and kept the defensive programs. That way it would defend people in trouble and fight only if need be.*  
  
*The next day Tails was fast asleep, drooling over his blue prints a litttle. He'd obviously worked even later than he intended to and slept until about 5 in the afternoon. After he woke up he was still really drowsy, therefore taking little notice to the intruder hiding in the shadows. Tails took a few moments to recall what he'd been doing the night before and tried to start back on it, though finding it useless. He got up from his table and headed off towards the kitchen for some coffee, returning a few minutes later to find an unfamiliar shape bending over, examining the blue prints*  
  
"Woah! Woah! Woah! Who the heck are you, and what are you doing in my house!?!?!" He shouted, a bit frightened but at the same time angry.  
  
*The figure jumped back, obviously startled by the fox's sudden return and bolted for the door. But to little too late, Tails had pressed the emergency lockdown button and the door was instantly covered by layers of thick metal. Every other exit ended up the same and the intruder had become trapped. It's blue eyes gazing out from behind the mask, urgency to get out and fright of being caught, plainly showing in its eyes.*  
  
*Tails gazed intently at the figure and walked towards him until he was about level with the other chin, then looked up determindly.*  
  
"Alright buddy, I'll ask again. Who are you and what are you doing in my house!?" Tails asked angrily. The thought that this stranger could cause a threat to him was no where in his train of thought.  
  
"Guile" The figure mumbled turning his eyes away from the young fox.  
  
"Guile? Now where to I recognize that name?" Tails asked himself  
  
"Probably from here...." Guile said, pulling a news paper from under the cloak he was wearing and handing it to Tails.  
  
Tails took it and at once remembered where he'd heard the name. "Now I remember you, your the one who blew up the Gushy Mushy Teddy Bears factory last week aren't you?" He asked, a little bit of a grin on his face.  
  
Guile looked back at him and took off the cloak, and bit of a grin on his face, but also some red from embarassment. He was a hedgehog that looked like Shadow except his fur was red with silver highlight and two extra upturned quills. His eyes were blue and he had vilot bangs. He also wore a white t-shirt mostly covered by a black trech coart with blue flame trim and some baggy navy blue jeans. Along with a pare of black tennis shoes. He then nodded slightly. "Yeah that would be me..." He said in a low voice.  
  
Tails snapped his fingers in triumph as he looked back at Guile with a wide grin. "I knew it." He said. "So, what are you doing here anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Thought I'd visit the only genius in the Ancient Ruins..... Ok, actually I over heard a young pink hedgehog named Amy talking about you and what you were doing for her. Sounded cool so I thought I'd check it out." He said, a hint of nervousness at the end of his explanation.  
  
"Ugh! She a good girl but she can't keep her mouth shut on anything. I suprised Sonic hasn't come here yet." Tails said, clapping and hand to his forehead and dragging it down the front of his face with a bit of irritation.  
  
"Heh ya, I kinda gathered that for myself." Guile said. Walking over to the blue prints, looking back down at them and then his gaze shifted to the motionless body of the almost complete body. "So, this is what you've been doing for that girl huh?" He asked, turning around to look at Tails who nodded and walked over with a look of confidence on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I've been working on it since last night. Its going pretty well, I should be able to finish it tonight. Wanna help out?" Tails asked, turning his head to look at Guile.  
  
Guile looked over at Tails, a look of suprise on his face and then he scratched the back of his head, looking down at the floor. "Well, I've never been very good with tools. I failed woodshop and science back in school." Guile replied nervously.  
  
"Thats ok, I'll help ya get better. If you hand with me long enough you'll be able to build stuff like this in your sleep." Tails said, smiling at Guile.  
  
"Ok then. I could use a place to stay though. I've been a wanderer my whole life." Guile said.  
  
"Heh, sounds like Shadow." Tails said more to himself than to Guile.  
  
"Project Shadow? Yeah, I heard of him, thought he was the meanest thing alive. Until I met him a while back. Fights pretty good." Guile replied.  
  
"Ya mean he's still alive?" Tails asked Guile with a lot of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, the guys practically invinceable." Guile said matter of factly.  
  
A few moments passed in silence and they suddenly began to talk again, Tails learning what happened to Shadow after the ARK incident and Guile learning about all kinds of other stuff that was second nature to the young fox.  
  
~Has an alliance been formed between Tails and the newcomer, Guile? Well you'd have to be an idiot to know that the answer is yes. Anyway, come back next time to find out what happened to Shadow, and for the completeion of the new E-102.~ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Heh, well R&R please. I plane on doing maybe two more chapters for this story and then cutting it. Then I'll continue it as a differentstory with an alliance between Tails, Guile, and the rest of the crew. With of course a fight against someone in the shadows. Is Eggman or a new foe? You'll just have to wait until this ends. Anyway, when I continue it on the other story, it'll probably leave off from the next chapter. See ya! 


	3. Completion

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! EVERYTHING IN THIS FIC (as far as characters and some other things) BELONGS TO SEGA! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! Go read a book or something! O.O' Book? THE HORROR!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"So after destroying the Bio Hazard Shadow did indeed fall into Earths atmosphere, contrary to what all of you beleived he didn't burn up in the decent. Even in unconciousness he was somehow able to sustain his fall through the atmosphere and keep from being incinerated by the heat. Unfortunatly he wasn't able to sustain it long enough and lost control 30 feet from solid ground, therefore colliding in a weakened state at a high volocity with the ground. He's not sure when he woke up but he could feel that the bones in his left arm had completely shattered. So he traveled for a few days, living off of stream water and berries and finally made it to a city. There he got some medical attention and was healed to completely. Except for his arm, they had to remove it but they had them replace it with a bionic enhancement arm. After that he had them hide it from view by disguising it as a normal arm. After he left the hospital he became a wanderer once again. We met in the north, a frozen tundra is where we were. We ended up duking it out over shelter from the freezing winds and in the end I won. But with my heart I couldn't let him freeze to death so we huddled up under the cave together. It was cramped but we both survived with the rations we had. After about a week we said our goodbyes and parted ways heading in opposite directions. he continued North while I came South the the warmer climate. He told me of his life and what had happened. I must have changed his attitude even more than Sonic did. He said even after meeting Sonic he did not open up to many people." Guiles voice finally silenced and he looked over at Tails who looked to be in a trance from the story.  
  
"Whoa! So thats what happened after ARK? I didn't have a clue, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind that he may have survived." Tails said, coming out of his trance.  
  
"Yeah, thats what happened, pretty strange huh?"Guile replied.  
  
"Yes, strange indeed. Well, we're almost done with this bot. So uh, lets get to it, whaddaya say Guile?" Asked Tails. He looked over at Guile, grinning.  
  
"Sure, lets do it." He replied  
  
The two worked for a couple more hours and finall stood away, sighing with releif and triumph, they'd finally finished the new E-102. Now it looked more like the upgraded E-101 Beta, except red. It had arms of course but it was obvious that the hands could retract into laser cannon barrels. Infact he was like an exact replica, except for the paint job and hands. Tails walked back over to the robot and slipped in the memory chip, the eyes flashed off and on for a few seconds and the new E-102.0 sat up and looked around the room.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! IT'S ALIVE!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Tails shouted in a strangly evil voice.  
  
Guile backed away from Tails a litte freaked out but calmed down at the same time Tails did.  
  
E-102.0 looked around again and spoke through the newly applied voice box ((Poor Metal Sonic)). "A-my...."  
  
"Heh, looks like he's already making use of the voice box. Well, I guss we better get him over to Amy." Said Tails, turning towards the door after pressing th emergency lock down button again to remove the layers of metal from around the exits.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should." Guile replied, following Tails as E-102.0 got up and followed behind him. They got onto the train to Station Suqare and took their seats, everyone else on the train tried not to stare at the robot on board but none of them couldn't help but glance everynow and then. Finally after about half an hour the train slowed to a stop in Station Square and the three got off, followed by some other people. They made their way up the many streets and finally halted right in front of a huge sky scraper, obviously Amy's apartment building. They walked through the double doors, asked for Amy's room number and began to climb the many flights of stairs and came to a stop once again in front of her door. Tails knocked on it and foot steps could be heard from the other side. The door cracked upen and emerald eyes peered out, then the door sung open after scanning the three and Amy hugged Tails so hard he couldn't breathe.  
  
"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!!! HE'S PERFECT!" She squealed with joy as Tails took a step back, blushing from embarassment as many of the neighbors had opened their doors and stuck their heads out to see what all the commotion was about. Amy practically tackled E-102.0 who somehow managed to stay up right. The image of Amy flashed before E-102.0's memory as he began to recognize the young pink hedgehog.  
  
"A-my." He said simply. Amy was shocked to hear her friend talk and looked over at Tails.  
  
"I thought I'd give him a voice box, ya know?" He said, answering the question before she could ask. "I couldn't really decide on voice for him, didn' really think a mechanised one would work very well, so I gave him a voice resembling Sonic's." Tails added. E-102.0 did indeed sound a little bit like Sonic, this Amy had noticed. She hugged Tails once again.  
  
"Thanks Tails, for everything you've done for me. Your the best friend anyone could have." She siad.  
  
"You can bet on that." Guile finally spoke up for the first time since they'd arrived. Amy took notice of this as well and walked up to him, studying his face intently.  
  
"Somehow you remind me of Shadow, an old friend that died a while back." She said, remembering what had happened back then. She then turned and headed back through the door way into her apartment, ushering the others in so they wouldn't have to stand in the hall way the whole time. They all walked in without hesitation.  
  
"Hmmm....Yeah, thats what Tails said. I must agree we do look alot alike." He said, picking the conversation back up from the hallway. Amy looked at him with puzzlement in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean 'do'? Shadow died." She said, trying to correct Guile.  
  
"No no. He's alive and fightin' or atleast when we parted ways he was... Knowing him he probably still is." Guile replied, this time correcting Amy, then proceeding into the story that he'd told Tails earlier. Afterwards Amy could only sit there in bewhilderment.  
  
"Wow, I never though he could've survived the fall through the atmosphere. We all could've sworn he'd died." She said still looking at the two in awe.  
  
"Well I guess we'd better get going. Its getting late." Tails said, looking out the window and seeing the setting sun, beautiful vibrant colors playing across the skys outside and a bright orange sun in the distance. Tails and Guile both stood up and began heading for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Amy cried, stopping the two in their tracks. They both turned to look at her. "Mr. Whats your name anyway?" She asked Guile.  
  
"Guile, Guile The Hedgehog." He replied simply, smiling gently at her and turning around once again and following Tails out the door. The two left the apartment building and stood just outside the front doors in the twilight.  
  
"Well, that was fun. It was nice to see Amy's happy face. I don't think I've seen her that happy for a good long time." Said Tails, grinning broadly. Guile nodded in agree ment as they headed back towards the train station and to the mystic ruins. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Heh, that was pretty good. Well this is the last chapter of Sorrow for a Machine. Next chapter will probably be the continuation of this short fic, leading it into a bigger plot. Anyway, the story will be titled New Friends, New Foe. Plus I just realized that the time lines jumped from Sonic Adventure to Sonic Adventure 2 in LITERRALY no time. If anyone else noticed this I'm sorry. But ya got to admit it works pretty well. Meh, I'll see everyone next time and please R&R. Thanks 


End file.
